Sealed with a Kiss
by shadowknight7580
Summary: A little series of One-Shots about how Frella came to be in the beginning...
1. Sealed with a Kiss

She cautiously made her way into the ballroom, nervous of his opinion.

She was clothed in a simple white cotton summer dress, with her shining black hair swung over shoulder in a simple plait.

A ring of white roses crowned her head, and made her glow like royalty.

Her eyes were sparkling in excitement as she approached her date.

He turned around in anticipation and his eyes widened as he caught sight of the beautiful princess who stood before him.

He glanced over her before he lifted her pale hand, laid a simple soft kiss, and slowly led her to the centre of the room.

Twisting her around as the violins began to dance, they glided along in a magical waltz.

They gazed into their partners eyes and slowly admired their raw beauty.

They took flight across the floor and explored foreign lands, the people stood back and watched on as they saw a couple who were deeply in love.

They saw the little glances that said I have deep feelings for you that I am never going to admit and I know you feel the same way.

They'd watch this pairing grow as a couple and fall for each other.

They saw the little touches that showed they didn't want to ever leave the other.

They'd seen them grow and now it was time to let them be.

The music fell quiet and the couple fell still.

Slowly his hand reached down and caresses her soft cheek.

Her head gingerly reached upwards and closed the distance between them.

He took the opportunity and placed his lips on hers.

The two remained fixed in the long awaited expression of their love while remaining oblivious to the happy cheering of their onlookers.

They had made it, together.

Sealed with a kiss.

* * *

I'm thinking of making this into a drabble series, do you guys think i should or should i just leave it as one shot?

Please review and tell me what you think!

This is my first story so your opinion would be really useful.


	2. Young Love

He'd been laughing with John about some insignificant joke when he first saw her.

He'd been in the MI High team for almost three years now, and could face down laser cutting ninja robots without an inch of fear but something about her made him extremely nervous, she took his breath away.

She had only just joined the school that day with her brother, and he had already developed a crush on her.

She was wearing a white blouse under a leather jacket and black trousers, it made her stand out.

Like she was sophisticated, but still cool at the same time.

In his eyes she looked like an angel.

"Fraaank….."

Frank blinked in surprise as John waved his hand in front of his face.

"Stop staring at her. You've got no chance in hell. As if she'd go out with you". John joked, laughing.

Frank continued staring.

"C'mon Frank, MI9…. Pencils flashing… Emergency… Mission…." John was snapping his fingers by now.

"Biscuits!"

Frank tore his gaze from her sadly, and followed John inside towards their base.

John was still laughing.

"You have no chance with her".

Frank was daydreaming about a new gadget he was thinking of making, when he was snapped from his thoughts by Agent Jones, their team leader.

"Would you at least listen to this part of my conversation or would that be too much to ask?" He said dryly.

Frank looked up guiltily.

"Sorry".

"As I was saying, our new agent has arrived today and she has invaluable skill, so please try not to break her spirit too much Helena".

He finished off, looking pointedly at her.

Before he could say anymore, the lift door opened and Frank's eyes widened in shock.

John nudged him and winked knowingly.

The girl from before strutted into the base looking like a model.

"Hey", she greeted them with a warm smile,

"I'm Stella"...

* * *

What do you think of it?

Please Review!

If you have any ideas for one shots please pm or review them to me, i would be eternally grateful!


	3. Third time lucky

"Frank! This way!" Stella shouted desperately after him, as he ran towards the centre of the building.

They were on their first mission, together and despite Frank's tendency to rush into dangerous situations without thinking and completely zone out sometimes, she couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

They were unusually cute and only added to his appeal.

He grinned, embarrassed before turning and running in her direction.

Stella took off to, they were in one of SKUL's bases and The Grandmasters minions would be coming after them any minute.

She grabbed Frank and pulled him into a hidey hole as his henchmen ran past.

Frank was almost sitting on her lap; they were inches away from each other.

He could see her big innocent brown eyes searching for more threats coming their way.

He started to lean in, he was going to do it, he thought.

"Come on, there's no one coming" she said and pushed him off her so he tumbled into the corridor.

She laughed and gave him a hand to help him get up.

Frank took it gratefully, embarrassed.

He would do it.

But maybe next time.

* * *

Suddenly the alarms that had silenced the corridor before started blaring again.

Red lights flashed throughout the hallway.

They took off at a sprint, if they could get outside before The Grandmaster caught them, then they could set off the detonation pack and blow up the whole base.

They skidded to a stop, spotting some of his lackeys and ran the other way throwing out electronic sticks of dynamite as they went.

Once they set off the detonation pack outside, it would find the electronic signals and cause them to set off.

They were almost outside by now and they could see the vent they'd left open for escape.

She sped up and had reached the exit before she noticed Frank wasn't beside her.

Stella groaned and turned back.

Frank was about ten feet back fighting a SKUL agent.

She grinned when she saw him dodge a blow to the head and give it back to him.

Sneaking up behind them she paralysed him, giving him the three fingered crow.

"You're welcome!" She winked at him, "Come on".

They jogged outside and Frank switched on the detonation pack and threw it into the building before closing the vent.

They collapsed on the ground of exhaustion.

The earth shook and the building blew up in flames.

They grinned and Stella high-fived him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Frank saw a huge piece of debris flying towards them both,he grabbed Stella and rolled them both to the side until they were safely out of distance.

Frank tucked his head down and covered Stella while the concrete meteor landed metres from them.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

Stella was lying on top of him looking shocked.

"You okay?" Frank asked.

She smiled and looked down at him gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks".

This was his moment, his chance.

He reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

She blushed and they both leaned in.

"Agents! Great job!"

It was Agent Jones.

Frank groaned and closed his eyes in disbelief.

Stella smirked and got off him, brushing herself off.

"Well done, that was amazing..." She helped him up, grinned at him and followed Agent Jones back to the truck.

* * *

Frank was in the base, he was the only one there.

They'd all gone home after school.

He was going to ask her out, first thing tomorrow.

He'd been finishing a gadget, listening to music and practising asking Stella out.

There were sparks flying in his face, and he had headphones on so he was oblivious to the lift doors opening and a pair of heels walking out of them.

He hummed along to the tune as she walked up behind him.

"Stella will you go out with me?"

She stopped.

He still didn't know she was there.

She moved forward and tapped him on the shoulder.

He spun around, hastily taking out his headphones when he saw who it was.

"Stella! How long, how long have you been there?"

Stella shrugged,

"Oh, not long… What are you working on?"

She sat down next to him and indicated to his gadget.

"Um, it's a gadget; if it works it should be like a computer about the size of your hand. It'll be given to every agent as an essential piece of technology. I'm just kinda stuck on the name, I mean I have the official name – DX001, but I'm just stuck on a nickname". Frank explained.

"What about Spy-Pod?

And in answer to your first question, Yes". Stella replied.

Frank looked confused.

"What question?"

She smiled at him.

"Yes I will go out with you…"

Frank looked up.

"Really?"

"Yes, Frank really".

Frank grinned.


	4. Comforting Kisses

Frank pounded his fist against door again.

She hadn't been into work for over a week, and frankly he was starting to worry.

This was the very unlike Stella who had always had the motto 'Work first, Life second'.

She hadn't been answering any of his calls.

She'd completely shut herself off from everyone.

He pounded again.

"Go away Frank, I want to be alone."

The sound of a tear filled voice echoed through the air as Frank felt his heart sink at the sound of Stella so sad.

"I'm worried about you; you haven't left this flat for nearly two weeks." Frank exclaimed desperately.

"Can you just go away? Please."

"Stella Knight, if you don't open this door now I swear I kick it down!" Frank shouted through the door.

"Stell?

Please let me in?

Tell me what's wrong."

Footsteps shuffled closer and Stella unlocked the door a crack, allowing Frank to squeeze through.

She sat back down in her nest of blankets and picked up her now freezing tea again.

Her face was red and puffy, and she was very pale.

There were countless tear tracks running down her face and Frank's heart broke at the sight of her in a hug.

He went and sat down next to her and embraced her in a hug while a fresh wave of tears poured down her face.

Rubbing her back and comforting, he helped her.

"They're gone. How can they be gone? And my sisters are a mess and I'm here alone and I wanted you but you weren't here and I…"

That was all she managed to get out before she broke down crying again.

"Hey, I'm here now babe. Don't worry, it'll be okay. Who's gone?" He asked as he pulled her in for another hug.

"My parents" Stella sniffled.

"They were on a mission, and now they're gone…"

Frank pressed a kiss to her forehead, "It's alright," he whispered.

"Let me get you some more tea."

"No, don't go." She whimpered.

"Stay please."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere babe" he assured her.

"I'm just getting some more tea."

He started to get up but Stella pulled him back.

"No," she whispered, "can we just cuddle please?"

Frank smiled at how gorgeous his girlfriend was, even when she was upset.

He sat back down and pulled her into another hug and they just sat there comforting each other.

* * *

Hey guys! Please review, it really helps!

Shadowknight over and out..


	5. Tears of Rain

He sat on the window seat and watched the rain race down the window.

She always said it was the earth's way of letting out its emotions.

Of letting us know it was upset with us and what we were doing to it, how we were harming it.

He looked past the racing droplets in the dark winters night and out towards the maple tree.

She'd been sitting out there for almost an hour, crying under the maple tree.

It was their special place, their secret meeting place when one of them was upset, Hyperia and Stella.

* * *

Stella sat there; rain pouring onto the tree was dripping down and mixing with the tears flowing down her face.

She was gone, Hyperia had left her alone.

They'd been best friends since forever.

They were like sisters.

There were no secrets between them.

They used to do everything together.

Things changed a bit when she started dating Frank, but they still remained close, they still had that unconditional bond.

But now she was gone, forever.

She was never coming back, not this time, not ever.

She'd had so many lucky chances in the past, but now her luck was up.

There were no second chances this time.

Death's cruel wheel of fortune had turned against her and she'd lost her life.

It wasn't Frank's fault, she knew that; but she couldn't help wishing he'd done something different.

So she'd still be here.

So they'd all still be.

* * *

Hey Guys! I know i say it every time, but please review!

It really helps and inspires me to write more!

If you have any prompts or ideas they would be really useful!

Shadowknight xxx


	6. Jealous are we?

An infectious laugh broke the silence that surrounded him; he looked up and saw them together, again.

Ever since Sterling had arrived, they wouldn't leave each other's side.

Frank hadn't been able to speak to Stella privately without Sterling butting in.

He groaned as he saw them get up and walk out the room together towards the canteen.

He was about to get up and join them when Hyperia walked over and sat down next to him.

"You alright? You've been looking pretty mad lately". She asked.

She followed Frank's glare towards Stella and Sterling chatting over coffee.

She smirked.

"Oh… Are you jealous?" She grinned eagerly.

"What? No… Of course I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous?" Frank said nervously, looking down at the floor and picking at his fingers.

"You are so jealous! This is hilarious!" Hyperia laughed.

She could feel Frank stiffen as Sterling took Stella's hand into his.

His eyes narrowed and he stood up slowly.

"Frank, um before you do anything stupid I think there's something you need to know…"

He put his hand out to stop her talking and stalked out the room.

Hyperia groaned.

* * *

Stella saw him coming first.

He was marching towards them with a furious glint in his eyes.

She pushed Sterling behind her and strode towards Frank.

She placed her hand on his chest.

She could feel his rapid heartbeat.

"Frank, are you okay? What are you doing?"

He pushed past her and marched up to Sterling.

Frank drew back his fist and punched Sterling in the face.

Blood rushed out of his nose and trickled down his neck, staining his shirt.

Before he could strike again, Stella stepped between them and Frank halted, she turned around and quickly whispered "Sorry" to Sterling, grinning embarrassedly.

Turning back to Frank, she said "What are you doing? He's my cousin!"

A look of realisation dawned on Frank's face and melted away his angry features.

Stella dragged Frank into another room away from the onlookers.

A sheepish look appeared as he said...

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know he was your cousin, I just have barely spoken to you all week and I was really jealous and I…"

Stella cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"Frank, you're rambling, I'm really sorry I didn't spend more time with you, I was just showing him around and settling him in". Stella explained.

"Hey, its okay, I get it now. So we're all good?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, all good". Stella replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Frank rested his arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear "Do I have to apologise to him?"

Stella pulled away and smirked at him, her eyes sparkling in amusement as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Yes, you do…"

"Awww"he said before pressing his lips onto her cherry red ones.

* * *

Hey Guys! Sorry i didn't update yesterday, i was really busy and then really tired!

But don't fear, i wrote two awesome(in my opinion one shots for Second Time Over).

Please review and if you have any prompts for me, i'd love to try and fill them!

xxx


	7. Gone

Bright lights blinded her, she was forced awake by someone roughly shaking her shoulder.

"Frank?" She muttered wearily.

Before she could focus, she was dragged backwards and blindfolded.

"Frank!" She screamed, before she could scream again a strong hand clamped over her mouth and she was gagged.

A muffled scream came out as she was dragged into the back of a van and it sped away.

Stella sat there, jumping at every bump, crying.

* * *

Frank woke up freezing, he was used to Stella snuggling up to him like a hot water bottle.

"Stell?" He whispered. "Stell?"

He sat up, worried now.

"Stella, where are you? Stella!"

He ran out of their room, into the MI9 bunker.

They'd been staying in there during the war with KORPS with all the other agents in the team dedicated to destroying KORPS.

"Where's Stella!?" He shouted and everyone in the bunker looked up from their computers with worried faces.

Hyperia walked over from the coffee machine.

"What's going on Frank? Where's Stella?"

Frank ran over to his computer and brought up the CCTV from last night.

Hyperia joined him just in time to see Stella being taken by KORPS.

Frank stared at the screen.

Stella was gone.

What was he supposed to do now?

His eyes moved to the picture of them together stuck on his computer.

That was one of their best days together; it was their one year anniversary.

He saw how happy they were.

They would be that happy again.

He was going to get her back.

* * *

Hey! Please Review!

Sorry i didn't update earlier i was going to but my computer wouldn't let me :(

And i really need ideas for this story because i have millions for my other story, but next to none for this story!

So please pm me or review if you have any ideas!

Anyway this is part 1 of a four shot so i hope you enjoyed it!


	8. His everything

Three days later…

"Frank calm down, she'll be okay! Frank!" Hyperia shouted at him because he kept ignoring her.

He was ignoring everyone.

He'd locked himself in their room for the first two days, crying.

He was blaming himself, he should have stopped them.

When he had finally come out, he had looked like a mess.

He hadn't eaten or washed at all, he'd just stayed curled up in the sheets.

Now he was eating, they just couldn't get him to talk.

He wouldn't listen to anyone, and every time someone came through the door or knocked on it, he would look up with a hopeful look on his face and whisper "Stella?"

He would stare through the photo albums they had, and trace her face.

Her jumper would not be let out of his sight, reminding him of her bright flowery smell.

Now he just sat in the corner, he would come up with crazy rescue plans before abandoning them, he'd given up by now.

They had no idea where she was or why she was taken.

He was a mess.

He'd had a breakdown, because she wasn't there.

She was his everything.

* * *

Hey! I know i'm really cruel not posting part 1 of the baby shots, but i wanted to put this up as part 2 of Stella kidnapped four shot.

I decided on Hyperia Danielle London as the name for the baby, thank you for all your input, it really helped!

And thanks to Frellaandzanforever for all you suggestions!

Please review and tell me what you think!

If you have any baby one shot ideas i'd love to write them, so far i have four!

Adíos xxx


	9. The Smell of Freedom

Five Days later...

Stella woke up in a dingy cell, with a high window in the corner.

The door was unlocked and the man who kidnapped her walked in.

"Agent Knight, are you willing to cooperate with us?"

"Never!" She snarled at him.

"Fine, we'll return later and you'll wish you'd cooperated with us!" Stella panicked.

She had to get out of there.

Looking up at the small window, she noticed that the bars were made of iron.

Inside every agent's shoes were installed metal melters.

And she could probably squeeze through if she tried.

She took off her shoe and removed the metal melter.

She had to work fast if she was going to do this without any of the KORPS guards noticing.

* * *

Stella was done with four of the bars and just had one left when she heard footsteps echoing down the hallway.

They were coming closer; she could hear the heels clacking by now.

They were outside.

The door swung open and she could hear the Crime Minister's heavy breathing, as she realised Stella had escaped.

"Guards!" She screamed.

"Get after her!" She shouted once they had seen what had happened.

Stella smiled from the corner of the room; she had hidden in the shadows behind the door and was silently laughing.

She stood up, poked her head around the edge of the door.

The coast was clear.

She smirked and walked out of KORPS HQ carefree in the opposite direction the henchmen went in.

She was free.

She was going back home.

Back to Frank.

He was her home.

* * *

Hey! Sorry i haven't updated this in a while, i just loved the baby oneshots!

But anyway this is part three of Stella kidnapped thingies...

So... Yeah...

Please Review!

Bye xxx


	10. Home, Sweet Home

A week later…

Frank woke up, heavy breathing and sweating.

He'd been having nightmares since Stella left.

They never did any help to his nerves.

A knock on the door brought him to his senses.

He got out of the sheets that he had wrapped around himself in the nightmare, left his room and walked towards the front door.

It was almost two in the morning, who would be calling at this time?

He opened the door cautiously.

"Frank?..."

He was shocked.

Stella stood outside, she was dripping wet and had a scared expression on her face.

"Stella! Come in! Are you okay?"

He pulled her inside and gave her a hug.

Stella relaxed into the hug, finally feeling safe.

He led her to the sofa and wrapped a blanket around her shivering body.

Frank got her a cup of steaming tea and lay down with her.

"What happened?

Are you okay?

How did you escape?

Are they chasing you?"

Stella laughed and snuggled into him.

"I'm fine, I escaped and had to hitchhike back.

And they won't get me again because I have my wonderfully, brave, handsome boyfriend to beat them up for me if they even try".

She took a sip of her tea and rested her head on Frank's chest.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"You can count on it".

Stella turned her head towards him and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"I love you".

"I love you too".

* * *

And there we are end of the four shot!

I played against this girl called Aniesha today in my cricket match, and every time they shouted her name i kept thinking of the MI High team and how cute and amazing Frella are!

I'll be updating Second Time Over more often than Sealed with a Kiss because i have loads more one shots for it, I have about six ideas that i really want to write down, but i have next to no time. But i promise i'll write them!

Anyway please review!

Auf Wierdesehen xxx (I think i spelt that right!)


	11. Their Story brought to an End

She'd been ignoring him all week, ever since he'd come back from the final KORPS raid alone.

Without them, without her.

She hadn't listened to a word he'd said, it was as if he didn't exist.

He was growing tired of it, they had to talk sometime.

He'd kept putting it off, because she would need space after her best friend had died, but surely he could help her, comfort her.

Next time he saw her, they would talk.

He wouldn't back out again, he was doing it this time.

The next time he saw her she was walking out of the head's office with a serious look on her face.

He strode towards her "Stella, can we talk?" he called out nervously.

She huffed annoyed, and walked over "Now?" She asked.

"Yeah, please".

She sighed and dragged him into a side room, and looked at him expectantly.

"Are you okay?" he started nervously.

She gave him a confused look.

"I mean, you've been ignoring me, did I do something? Can I help?" He rephrased.

"What did I do wrong?" He started at her, worriedly.

She didn't say anything for a minute.

"I think we should take a break" She said unexpectedly.

Frank's heart dropped "W… What?" he stuttered.

"Is this about the assault? Because I couldn't do anything else". He managed to get out.

"It was for the greater good" he whispered.

She looked down, "I'm really sorry Frank, I just need some space. Some time to think, about the situation and about us. I just need to sort my head out, it won't be long I promise" She said weakly,

"It won't be long I promise"

A tear dripped down her cheek and she looked up at him, she looked broken.

Frank's heart broke in two, he had done this.

He had got all his agents and friends killed, and now he had lost the love of his life as well.

She blamed him.

"Okay" he whispered.

She got up and walked forwards.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Thank-you, it won't be long, I promise".

She walked out the room and Frank knew she was truly gone.

No matter how much she said it, he knew she wouldn't be back.

He wouldn't see her again.

They were truly over.

He doubted they'd ever get back together.

It was the end of their story.

* * *

So what do you think! Please review!

I'd just like to to say thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with me and this story from the first few chaps!

If you write, i'm sure you probably agree but reviews really inspire me to write more and make me believe in my writing!

So Thanks to Ellearnia, Frellaandzanforever, justanothingboringbandwhore, Imagine69, authorlouise, Amazing Stella, and there are loads of others that i can think of and of course the endless guests, so thank you so much!

P.S This isn't the last chapter


	12. Lost Oppurtunities

Stella pushed Frank's fussing hands off her, "I'll be fine Frank" she sighed.

He'd been worried ever since she'd been chosen for this mission with him and Hyperia, normally he'd of been worried about those who were on the receiving end of Stella's kicks but his girlfriend was 5 months pregnant, so he was panicking.

Hyperia burst out laughing at the other end of the room, she'd put down her book to watch their conversation.

Stella spun around whipping her hair in Frank's face and shot a deathly glare in Hyperia's direction.

Hyperia smirked as she looked down and focused on her book again.

"Frank, look at me. I'll be fine, and anyway I've got you to protect me haven't I?" She whispered in his ear as she relaxed into his arms.

"Aaah…. Look at how cute Frank and Stella are being!" Hyperia exclaimed loudly across the room, turning a few heads.

Stella shot up "Hyperia"

"Yes?"

"Shut up please" Hyperia laughed "Love you too Stell".

"You're right babe, it'll be okay. I've got you" Frank murmured back tangling his fingers in Stella's long hair, she sat back and relaxed into Frank's embrace rubbing her stomach softly.

* * *

"Stay alive" Stella muttered into Frank's ears before she left the truck with Hyperia with Frank in tow.

No relationships were to be shown on mission, so all they could do was whisper quiet 'Good Luck's' to the other.

"C'mon Lovebirds" Hyperia shouted impatiently, Frank rolled his eyes and followed Hyperia who already sprinting into the building, heading for the secret entrance their mole had set up for them.

Their mission was straight-forward, nursery stuff.

Get in, Get information, Blow up the building, Get out.

* * *

They had the information, their mole had needed them to collect it so they could stay undercover within the enemy's network.

So they wouldn't be outed.

Stella and Hyperia were now inside the centre of the warehouse, placing explosives everywhere, so the building would be sure to burn.

He was keeping lookout, but apparently wasn't doing a very good job of it he thought as he felt a gloved hand grab his shoulder.

He spun round and groaned in turn, twenty or so KORPS henchmen were standing in formation in front of him.

It was pitch black so all he could see was the KORPS insignia glowing in the dark.

He didn't even have a chance to prepare before they'd launched into battle, he had no choice but to fight them.

He couldn't risk the girls being caught, it would jeopardise the whole mission.

He'd taken out half the agents, before noticing the girls had taken on the other half.

Hyperia was bent over breathing heavily, while Stella struggled with the last lackey.

She was doing fine until he decided to pull a sneak attack and launched a heavy kick that landed on her stomach, she doubled over and collapsed groaning while Hyperia rushed forward to finish him off.

"Stell are you okay?" Frank panicked as he helped her to her feet slowly.

She was breathing deeply but managed to reply "Yeah, fine. Let's go".

She leant on him as she stumbled out the warehouse clutching her stomach.

* * *

Frank looked over to Stella worriedly, she hadn't spoken since they'd got back from the mission over a few hours ago.

She'd even turned down the offer of her favourite Chinese takeaway, something they'd never known her to do.

She was lying on the sofa, her hair sprayed out on the cushions trying to sleep, but kept tossing and turning unable to find a comfortable position.

Gradually all the agents made their way to their separate rooms, leaving Stella on the sofa and Frank at the window seat quietly watching her.

He yawned tiredly, and Stella looked over.

"Go to bed Frank"

He made his way over to her and shook his head wearily, "I'm not leaving you here alone, and you're obviously not feeling well".

Stella smiled at his stubbornness, "Go to bed, you're tired. I'll be fine in the morning, I'm comfortable here"

He blinked tiredly, and she knew he wanted sleep.

"Go" She instructed him laughing,

"You sure?" he checked with her.

"I'll be fine Frank, go".

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and tiptoed out the room.

* * *

Stella tossed and turned, waking herself up by almost falling off the sofa.

Her stomach was throbbing painfully and she was burning.

Why was she up at this time of night?

She groaned silently and went to fall back in the world of dreams beneath the blankets when she felt something drip down her leg slowly.

She sat up suddenly, and another few drops trickled down.

No, this couldn't be happening.

She got up slowly and clutched her stomach.

She groaned her way over to the bathroom in agony.

Closing the door behind and flicking on the light, her heart stopped as her fear was confirmed.

She should have listened to Frank when he was moaning about the mission beforehand, it was too late now.

Silently she collapsed in a pool of blood and tears.

It was over, the baby was gone.

* * *

There we go! I finally updated!

Hope you like it!

I think there'll be a two part to this, tomorrow...

Please review! Tschus xxx


	13. Life goes on

Stark wandered into the bathroom aimlessly, he had hours to spare and was just passing the time without a care in the world.

His careless thoughts soon came to a stop when they caught sight of the spectacle before him.

Stella lay on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood that although had stopped, had spread out all around her.

Her top and trousers were soaking, Stark stood there gawking in shock for over a minute before he came to his senses.

"Frank!" He shouted, his voice carrying through the thin walls.

He did nothing to hide the fear in his voice.

Frank's footsteps could soon be heard as he made his way towards where he could only assume Stark was.

Why was Stark calling him?

They both did their best to avoid the other, after their clash over Stella.

He glanced over to where he left Stella last night, she wasn't there.

He spun around, she wasn't in the main living area and he'd just come from their room.

He quickened his paces as the thought of Stella whirled round his head.

Poking his head around the corner of the bathroom, he didn't even have the chance to question before he froze.

"Stell?" he asked worriedly,

"She's unconscious, she obviously won't be able to answer you…" Stark retorted.

"Shut up Horatio"

You could see as Stark visibly winced at his unfortunate name, "Don't call me that"

Frank turned to look at Stark incredulously, "Are we really having an argument while Stella could be dying on the floor" he said exasperatedly, throwing his hands up.

He crouched down and gathered an unconscious Stella into his arms gently, then walked out the room, Stark following.

"Anyway you let Stella call you that"

Stark looked down embarrassed, "That's different".

Frank nodded slowly, digesting the information.

It was obvious to him Stark still had feelings for his girlfriend, but he didn't want to cause a fuss with Stella in desperate need of attention, and Stella definitely wouldn't approve of it.

He rushed into the hospital unit and almost started an tantrum when he was refused to go in with her.

She was being rushed into an operating theatre almost immediately, it was bad.

Much worse than he imagined, he didn't think it was this bad.

He sprinted towards the door, ready to bash it down but was withheld by Stark, who pulled him back and placed him down on a chair.

"You're not helping Stella" Stark muttered to him.

Frank admitted defeat, for once Stark was right.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, before placing his face in his hands anxiously.

He was so stupid, he should of made her see someone last night, he should've been the one to find her.

Anything.

God, he was such a lousy boyfriend.

* * *

What felt like hours ticked by like decades, they'd been waiting outside the operating theatre for almost three hours now, and there had been no updates.

He was ready to barge in and demand them, but Stella was wheeled out the theatre unconscious into a nearby ward before he had the chance.

Frank rushed after her desperately, Frank had sent Stark back over an hour ago with the promise of updates as soon as possible.

He pushed past the nurses who were standing at the entrance of the ward, and ran towards his sleeping girlfriend.

He took her hand and gently kissed it, while she stirred tiredly.

She blinked her eyes open, and smiled at Frank sitting beside her about to cry.

"Frank, don't cry" she whispered and reached up to brush the tears away.

"I'm so sorry Stell, I didn't realise how serious it was. I thought it was just… I don't know babe. I'm so sorry" his voice cracked as it all came pouring out.

Stella chuckled "Frank, it's not your fault. Don't forget that ever…"

He smiled through the tears, "What happened then? Are you okay?".

Stella paused for a while, before looking up at him, she was the one crying now. "I lost the baby"

Frank stared into her remorseful eyes before leaning over and capturing her in a long heartfelt hug.

"Babe, it's not your fault" he whispered.

"Yes it is" she exclaimed "I should of listened to you, and then we'd still have it" she protested guiltily.

"Stella look at me" he lifted up her chin so she was looking at him clearly "Believe me, it's not your fault".

"I'm sorry" she whimpered once more burying her head in Frank's chest.

"Ssshh babe"…

They lay there for the next few minutes, drinking in the other's presence.

"It was going to be a boy" Stella murmured. "It was going to be a boy"

Frank looked up surprised, then smiled "A boy".

"What did you want to call him?" he enquired curiously.

She looked up at him frowning confused, then looked down at Frank's arms wrapped around her.

"Tom" she whispered,

"I like that name".

He could feel her smile into his arm, "you do?"

"Yeah, we should call him Tom. It's going to be okay babe, we'll be fine. Us, Hyperia and Tom"

"Okay"

A thought struck her and she grinned "What about Stark?" She asked cheekily.

Frank groaned, then pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Our future definitely does not involve Stark" he muttered.

Stella smiled.

"Okay"

They were going to be fine.

They would last forever.

* * *

Here you are part two! So I have like zilch ideas left for this story, so if you have any prompts they'd be really useful. I have loads for Second Time Over but none for this.

Thanks to Amazing Stella for all their prompts, they are amazing!

Please review!

I hope you've liked this story and my other one so far, i'll be updating Second Time Over more often from now though...

Adíos xx


End file.
